Kikyo's Life
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A young demon is thrown into serious situations by the hands of her lovers
1. Where It All Began

There once was a demon who was in love with a human, but everyone despised that they were in love. The demon's name was Inutaishou, and the human's name was Izayoi. So, they spent a while together, and he kept going back to see her, and eventually, she got pregnant with Inuyasha. The night she was supposed to have him, her village was attacked.

When Inutaishou got there, he found that she was badly hurt. He took her with him, and went to his house. When they got there, she had Inuyasha, but died about three days later. So, Inutaishou called his oldest son, Sesshomaru to come home for a while so he could care for Inuyasha while Inutaishou went to go get food.

When Inutaishou got him, he found that his house had been attacked by passing villagers, but thank god, Sesshomaru had hidden Inuyasha in a closet so he wouldn't get hurt. Sesshomaru had chased all the villagers away so they wouldn't destroy anymore.

When Inuyasha was ten years old, he ran away from home to get away, but Sesshomaru had gone to bring him back so that the villagers wouldn't hurt him.

One day, after Inuyasha had gone to training, he had found a big demon that he had thought would bring him home. Instead, the demon had sent Inuyasha to the demon camp where they used demons to do people's work.

Inuyasha spent about fourteen years there. After that, he was sent to a village to work for them. Once there, he fell in love with a Priestess named Kikyo, but he and Kikyo were forbidden to see each other due to the fact that she had magical powers and if she fell in love with a demon, they would disappear. But even though they were forbidden to see each other, they still would meet secretly. They would spend the whole time with each other as long as they could.

When they had been together for about a year, Kikyo got pregnant. When the villagers found out, they locked Kikyo in a dungeon cell, and forced her to stay away from Inuyasha.

When Kikyo gave birth to her daughter, she was allowed out of her cell only to eat before she was put back in.

After about a year of being locked in there, she was allowed to see Inuyasha, but only when they were being watched.

Another year passed, and Inuyasha was allowed to see their daughter, only to find out that Kikyo had yet to name her. When he asked her why, she told him that she was waiting to name her while Inuyasha was there so they could name their daughter together.

After a while, they decided on the name Kikya, but when they were going to get together again, Kikyo was attacked by a demon that looked like Inuyasha, but on the other side of the forest, Inuyasha was being attacked by a person who looked like Kikyo. As soon as he takes a closer look, he sees that this Kikyo wasn't carrying Kikya. He ran to find out where exactly Kikyo was and if they were okay. When he got to the edge of town, Kikyo shoots him in the back with her enchanted arrow. He was put under a sleeping spell, but Kikyo was so hurt from the other Inuyasha that she had to leave, and Kaede was forced to take of Kikyo and Inuyasha's daughter.

A few years later, Kikya was stolen by the same demon that had taken Inuyasha. When she was sent to the camp, she got worked so hard that she fainted, and blacked out so bad that she forgot where she was. After that, she got sent to a house, were she worked for the family until she got old enough that they let her go. Once the soldiers found out, they came to kill the family because it was against the law to let a demon go that had been working for you. They were killed, and when she came back from the village, she found out that they had been slaughtered. In her rage, she sought to kill the village that killed her kind family that had taken her in. In doing so, she released the evil inside her. When she found the village, she went inside, and just before she killed them all, she went to a forest, where she found a human woman. As she talked to the woman, she found out that she actually had a lot in common with the woman. She went with the woman to her village. When she got there, she went to speak to the Priestess of the town. She found out that the Priestess was her aunt, and her name was Kikya. She asked the Priestess what her mom was like, and found out that there was a demon who lived there that was her father, but the only one that knew the truth was the Priestess Kaede.


	2. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
